


Paths Chosen

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: L'Cie AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis's uncle, Kid!Noctis, L'Cie Ignis, kid!Ignis, l'Cie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Just days after being marked by the Crystal as it’s L’Cie, ten-year-old Ignis goes against his Uncle’s orders and ventures out of the safety of his room and runs into the King. the two have a conversation.





	Paths Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, i am back with another part of the L'Cie AU that i have been working on. please let me know how i did and if you liked it, Thanks!

His chest still hurt, and his entire body still hurt in fact. What had happened three days ago left him uneasy and feeling as if his entire body was made of jelly. He had been walking by where the Crystal is held and guarded, he walked by there everyday with his uncle to get to the King and his son. Things started normally like they always did, he was up bright and early, 5:30am and got himself ready and started on breakfast for himself and his uncle. They would eat then be on their way, the passed by the Crystal’s room every day, the guards there had even gotten to know the two of them well enough that they had become friends almost. So, it wasn’t strange for ignis to often pack some food for them and leave it with them as they walked passed. So young and already looking out for the well being of others, it was something his uncle was proud of. So today, it was the same as any other.

Except, it looked as if they were checking the condition of the Crystal and the mechanical workings of the room that kept it sealed away from the world. Ignis, like many other days, had stopped to hand the guards their lunches, something they deeply appreciated. But a deep rumbling and the sudden brightness of the Crystal stopped everyone dead in their tracks. They didn’t think much of it, at least not until the pure white tendrils started to emerge from the Crystal, at first everyone was frozen in place, unsure of what to make of what they were seeing. They were not expecting however, for the said tendrils to shoot out past everyone and wind themselves around Ignis and drag him into the room. That day, Ignis could remember struggling against the hold of the Crystal’s power. However, his screams of pain had been what sent everyone there in a panic. Especially his Uncle who had no issues with attempting to attack the Crystal. It was a futile action, his Uncle knew, but his only nephew, his only family, his only reminder of his sister, was screaming bloody murder. But he would be damned if he stood by and didn’t try to help him. the chaos that erupted in the corridor was noticed quickly by passing Crownsguard, who immediately sent word to notify the King of what was happening.

However, by the time the King did get there along with his Shield, they came back to the sight of the king’s Advisor holding his nephew close to his chest as they boy laid unconscious in his arms. Not time was wasted, the boy was taken by the medical staff off to infirmary. It was there did they now notice the strange mark placed onto the boy’s skin. The King had been the one to recognize it, it had been the king to explain to his old-time friend what it was, and what it meant. Ventus; Ignis’s uncle would have been angry, would have argued with the king to try and undo what had been done, but the sound of his nephew’s cries and the calling out of his name had drawn his attention away instantly.

That all had been three days ago. technically, Ignis was supposed to stay in medical so the doctors could keep an eye on him, however, his Uncle was having none of it. he instead signed him out and took him back to their shared home. The first day Ignis couldn’t even move, even opening his eyes seemed to hurt. The boy refused to eat as it required him to sit up and move, which he couldn’t find himself able to do. the second day moving sill hurt, but at least he could. By the third, he could move around his own, even if his body was weaker then it had been. On the third day, Ignis had grown tired of being restrained in his room and in the house. He didn’t like being cooped up, especially when he was always doing something. He was never one to sit still after all. So, against his uncle’s orders and his own better judgment, Ignis waited for his uncle to leave and ventured out of the house.

Which turned out to be a mistake, as the Astrals would have it. Ignis hadn’t expected to find himself struggling to walk as he was now. not that it wasn’t possible, but his legs felt like jelly and as if they couldn’t hold up his weight when before it hadn’t been an issue. At this point he wasn’t sure if it was due to fear of the Crystal grabbing him again, or simply because his body was just not fully recovered. Which lead him to the situation he was in now, sitting on the floor, catching his breath and hurting again all over. well, mostly where the mark was. He had half heard the conversation the king and his uncle were having when he was still in the hospital and the nurses as well as the doctors were trying to help with the pain he was feeling. Of course, trying to recall everything only ended up with him feeling frustrated considering the words were fuzzy and his memory foggy. It drove the future advisor up the wall but there want much that could be done. At least the corridor was empty, with the Citadel being as large as it was, most of the corridors were empty and unused for days at a time. It seemed like this one would be one of the ones left unused for a good amount of time.

At least, ignis had thought until he heard footsteps. He froze, he was pretty sure that everyone knew he wasn’t supposed to be out of his room. He really didn’t want to get a scolding for going against his uncle’s orders, but it wasn’t like he could get up to run and hide either. he sighed in defeat and figured he might as well face the music. There was no escaping this time around. “Young Scientia?” well, that was a voice he wasn’t expecting to hear. The green-eyed boy looked up slowly and was met the sight of the king. the man looked worried, and he was alone. Which was strange. The king was never without his Shield, it was something ill-advised to do. “What on earth are you doing out here, young one? and alone to top it off.” Ignis frowned as he looked back down at the king’s feet.

“I-I apologize your majesty.” He mumbled, the said king chuckled as he moved to stand next to the boy, then sit down on the ground. Something a king should never have to do, but the king was a special man. he never really acted like a king in the company of children or his friends he called family. But that didn’t ease the boy’s panic, the king had a bad knee, moving to sit on cold hard, marble floor wasn’t a good idea. “Y-Your majesty? Your knee, you shouldn’t-“

“What seems to be plaguing you mind, Ignis?” he asked, cutting the boy off. Ignis stared at his king, a little confused by the sudden question. “You normally never disobey your uncle, you always listen to him within reason. And considering your condition, im sure you there isn’t reason to be up and moving just yet. Noctis will be fine for a while longer without you at his side, I can assure you that. he wants your recovery to go smoothly. So, what seems to be bothering you so much, Ignis?”

Well, the king was a smart man, a kind man. he wasn’t shocked that he would be the one to figure out that Ignis had so much on his mind. The boy frowned as he turned to look at his own feet. He seemed nervous, as if scared to know what the response would be to the question on his mind. “I…what am I, your majesty?” he asked, his voice quivering, his tone low as if scared anyone would hear him. “W-what am I now? what happened to me? Why does everything hurt? Did I do something wrong? Will I be taken away from the Prince? Please your majesty, I didn’t know that was going to happen. I didn’t do anything wrong-“

“Shh, Shh. Easy now, my boy. Come here,” Regis cut in, the man reached over and gently pulled the boy onto his lap and held him against his chest. In the years the king had known Ignis, the boy was always calm and collected. Serious beyond his age and intelligent as well. He had been a perfect match for Noctis, and Noctis took to him quickly as well. The two connected and ignis had become a part of his own life as if he was his son as well. So yes, seeing the boy so scared right now, in pain and wondering if he was going to be separated from someone he saw as a younger brother broke his heart. Regis was a soft-hearted man, this wasn’t a secret, he was soft hearted but took his role as king seriously. But he had a soft spot for the kids in the Citadel. He watched many of them grow up alongside his own son. He had been here when Ventus has brought his Nephew from the outlands, he as skinny, a bit roughed up. but he was smart, a bit shy, but he watched as the boy grew. He watched as he made such close friends with his son that ignis had become part of his own family. “Now listen carefully, Ignis. You’ve done nothing wrong, I promise you. you will not be taken away from Noctis, he would never forgive such a thing and I would never take you away from him of my own free will,” he said, looking down at the small boy in his arms. He smiled softly as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, mindful of the boy’s glasses. “You, my dear Ignis, are still human. But a special kind of human.”

“B-But then why do the council men look at me like im some sort of monster?” he asked between sniffles. The king frowned, as calm and collected as Ignis usually was, he was still at the end of the day, a child. He, like any other child, would notice anyone’s dislike of him. it didn’t help that Ignis was move observant than the average adult and noticed things no one else would unless one was paying attention. So, yes, he was disappointed but not shocked to hear what the boy had just said. The council had become very weary with the new that Ignis was now a L’Cie. L’Cie had a mixed reputation throughout history. Once seen as monsters picked by Fl’Cie to fight against other L’Cie, only to either turn to Crystal when their focus was completed or turn into monsters if they failed. In a time before this kingdom came to be, L’Cie where servants of one of four Crystals that existed. They would only turn to Crystal or a monster if they made the ultimate sacrifice for their Crystal’s protection. But since then, there has never been a L’Cie again. when three of the four Crystals crumbled away, the Last one took to only loaning his power to his family’s bloodline.

For centuries after the last L’Cie, the Crystal never picked another one. there didn’t seem to be a reason to pick one during all those ages. However, the Crystal now saw a reason, and it picked someone who no one had expected. Ignis was a smart boy, he was a fast learner thus it wasn’t hard for him to pick up on the training he was getting from the Crownsguard. Regis could see why the Crystal would pick him, he would grow up to be good man, he was sure. But that didn’t make this situation frightening for the young boy.  The king placed his large hand on the boy’s head, gently ruffling his hair.

 “You are not a monster, Ignis,” he began with, the boy on his lap looked up at him, tears still streaming down his face. “L’Cie are not monsters. Monsters, wouldn’t care about others like you do. you’ve looked out for Noctis since you met him four years ago. and you’ve become part of my family. You are not a monster, do not let how others look at you change who you are.” He said, wiping away the tears. The boy sniffled again and nodded before he buried his face against the king’s chest, crying softly. The man smiled as he held him carefully rubbing the boys back gently.

The king didn’t bother with keeping count of how much time passed. He had closed his eyes at some point and leaned against the wall behind him, holding the now sleeping boy against his chest. He only opened his eyes when he heard rushed footsteps on the marble floor. He chuckled and looked up when he saw a panting Clarus along with Ignis’s Uncle; Ventus. He raised a finger to his lips. “He’s asleep.” The king said as his Shield glared at him and kneeled down, grabbing the king’s arm and helping the man stand up.

“I- Oh thank Six. Your Majesty I am so sorry I’ve been looking for him-“ the king chuckled, keeping the boy held up with one arm. “Y-Your majesty?”

“Ventus, it’s alright old friend. I did not mind sitting with him for a little while.” he explained as started walking down the corridor, his Shield and Advisor following after him. Ignis had his face pressed against the king’s shoulder, his arms hanging limp at his sides. Ventus frowned when he saw the redness rimed around his eyes and the puffiness. “He was a bit distressed, I thought a talk would help him. he needed some company.”

“Again, I apologize. I didn’t expect the meeting to last so long-“

“Ventus,” Regis cut in, making the other man snap his mouth shut. “My friend, you are going to all those meetings for the sake of your nephew. Everything you do, is for his sake. It’s alright if you can’t be with him from time to time.” He said, the man sighed, seeming to relax as he smiled warmly at the ten-year-old being carried by the King. Ignis didn’t allow himself to act like a child since he was brought here from the outlands. When the area had been invaded by the Empire, Ignis had only been five at the time and the whole ordeal left the small town burned to the ground all but Ignis had been killed. When Regis, Clarus, Cor, and Ventus had shown up to the town, it was already too late, no was left alive. Except for Ignis who had been Shielded by his mother.

Ventus was heartbroken that his sister had perished during the invasion, but she left behind his Nephew, his five-year-old nephew who needed to be taken back to Insomnia. The first year was difficult for the boy, recurring nightmares and he was finding it difficult to adjust to life as a noble. A life his mother didn’t want thus left for the outlands. A year later, Regis introduced the prince to ignis and the boy did a complete 180. He started to get better, even started smiling more often. His nightmares eventually died away. And the boy seemed to have come to terms with what happened. Noctis had been good for Ignis and Ignis was good for the prince. With a sigh, the man reached out, gently and ever so carefully took his only reminder of his sister into his arms. He cradled the boy against his shoulder. He pressed his face into the boy’s dirty blonde locks and merely stood there, hugging him close and swaying from side to side, keeping his own green colored eyes closed.

Ventus only seemed to brighten up more when the boy, who was still asleep reached up and loosely wrap his arms around his Uncle’s neck. “Hes so young,” the man started, opening his eyes and looking at his old-time friends. “He’s only ten and he has so much on his plate already as future Advisor to the Prince. I know Ignis would never drop either of the responsibilities on his shoulders, but-“ the King stepped forward and placed his hand on the older male’s shoulder. “He’s the only family I have left. I would not be able to live with myself should something happen to him. I swore on my sister’s grave that I would protect her son. And how can I do that when the Crystal has picked him to be its L’Cie?”

The king took a deep intake of breath before exhaling and squeezing his shoulder. He was giving the man who had been his childhood friend a look of sympathy. Ventus knew the answer to his own question. He couldn’t protect Ignis forever, the boy would grow, the boy was going to take Kingsglaive and Crownsguard training. His studies would become harder now, and they all knew that. but it was the only way Ventus could keep Ignis in his custody. Ventus sighed heavily, squeezing the boy a little to tightly, which earned him a whimper, he quickly loosened the grip and shushed him, kissing the top of his head.

“He, and Noctis have a destiny that they must complete. As do we, old Friend. We all do.” Regis said carefully, looking sad himself. “Even Gladiolus. They all have a destiny that they must follow. Even if it’s one we do not desire. But they must follow it. the best we can do for them is at least prepare them for the road ahead of them. prepare them, pray for them and shower them in love so they know that they are not alone. What they are doing is not for naught.” He explained, now it was the Advisor’s turn to take in a deep breath and exhale. He was standing straighter now, a determined look in his eyes.

“The destiny they have is a big one, Ventus. They must be ready, and you and I must make sure our boys are ready to follow our beloved Prince into the hellfire that is sure to come.” Clarus added as the three continued to walk down the corridor. “And the Prince must be ready to take the mantel as King.” Regis nodded silently.

With what the Crystal had planned, with what the Astrals had told the king, the boys would need to be prepared for anything. And they needed to be ready to see their families suffer to protect what they loved.


End file.
